A Trilha de Placas
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy está a caminho de seu laboratório quando encontra uma grande trilha de placas com escritos para que ela siga, mas não faz idéia do que está no fim do túnel. R & R ;)


**A / N : Alguém pode me explicar como eu consigo pensar numa história enquanto jogo Minecraft ?! Nesse momento só parei de jogar pois a bateria do celular está muito baixa e o jogo consome muito XD Ah, POV de Sandy ;)**

Num dia como outro qualquer, estava me preparando para fazer alguns testes de combustível para meu novo foguete, o qual planejava não deixar Bob Esponja destruir, desci da minha árvore para começar a testar minhas gasolinas e diesel biodegradável, só não continuei minha caminhada em direção ao laboratório por que percebi uma estaca no meu jardim, ou melhor, uma placa.

\- "Ei Sandy-baby" - dizia a placa, eu não fazia idéia do que era aquilo, parecia obra do Bob Esponja, mas ele não me chamaria de baby, de qualquer forma tinha outra logo à frente - "Venha aqui" ... Quem e o que está pretendendo com isso ?

A próxima placa estava do lado de fora do Domo, a frase estava cortada, a continuação estava na placa da frente, "Eu sei que você / vai querer me matar", aquilo definitivamente não poderia ser coisa do Bob Esponja, ou poderia ?

\- Pode aparecer que isso não tem graça ! - falei para o nada, alguns peixes me olharam como se eu fosse maluca - Bob Esponja ? Patrick ? ... Lula Molusco ?

Aquilo fazia sentido, nós já namoramos há alguns meses, mas por outro lado, não fazia sentido por que hoje não é nenhuma data comemorativa, que eu saiba.

\- "Mas tudo bem" - disse a próxima placa, um pouco mais longe da anterior - qual é o objetivo desse gasto desnecessário de madeira ? - andei pelo menos dois metros até a próxima placa, de novo frase quebrada - "Eu te fiz / uma surpresa"

Em seguida, havia um rastro de flores brancas submarinas, pelo menos não havia mais desperdício de madeira com frases enigmáticas. O rastro de flores me levou até o Campo das Águas Vivas, até uma pequena colina com um túnel escavado na base, as flores acabaram na entrada do túnel, lá dentro era possível ver placas graças à grande quantidade de tochas acesas em seu interior.

\- "Sua surpresa / aguarda aqui dentro" - li em voz alta, eu realmente não sabia quem estava por trás daquilo, por um lado, os cartazes tinham um toque de gentileza típico do Bob Esponja, mas tinham também o apelido carinhoso que Lula Molusco me deu, Sandy-Baby, poderia até ser armação dos dois juntos mais o Patrick, o jeito é continuar e ver onde isso vai dar.

Entrei no túnel, era bem desnivelado e mal cavado, cheio de bifurcações, seja lá quem fosse que estivesse me fazendo aquela brincadeira, parecia que tinha me abandonado à mercê de minha própria sorte, onde estão as placas na hora em que preciso ?

Entrei em tantos túneis que perdi a conta, na maioria eu ia parar numa espécie de sala, era a parte menos pedregosa do conjunto de túneis. Na quarta tentativa mais ou menos, fui parar num túnel super íngreme, a descida foi quase um alpinismo, tudo para chegar lá embaixo e encontrar duas placas "Caminho errado, baby / Tente de novo ", agora esse jogo começava a ficar irritante, fosse quem fosse, não poderia ter avisado isso _antes_ de eu descer ?! Se a descida foi um alpinismo, a subida foi, literalmente, uma escalada, terminei de subir determinada a ir embora, mas, na parte de trás de uma das placas que eu vi na entrada, tinha algo escrito, "Você está perto, não desista!".

\- Mexilhões ! - resmunguei - eu juro que mato quem fez isso !

Fui pelo último caminho que faltava, dessa vez o solo era mais barrento, mas tinha uma espécie de ponte no ponto que parecia mais fundo e pegajoso, ao lado da ponte, mais uma placa.

\- "Está esquentando, baby".

Talvez tenham sido as últimas placas que me derreteram, eu com certeza estava no caminho certo, pois várias placas seguidas me deixavam com mais certeza de quem estava por trás daquilo.

\- "Eu já disse / que te amo / hoje ?" - eu li em voz alta, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, ou aquele cefalópode se lembrou de alguma data especial que eu esqueci, ou havia feito uma besteira muito grande que de alguma forma me envolvia - "Não ?" - não - "Então..." - continuei andando até ver um feixe de luz no fim da trilha de placas.

Sai dos túneis, meus olhos se encheram com a visão de uma mini prainha, com areia e uma lagoa média de águas cristalinas, à beira do lago havia a última placa, "Eu te amo, dentuça", talvez aquele jogo ridículo tivesse um bom fundamento depois de tudo.

Mal tive tempo de sorrir quando senti uma mão (ou melhor, um tentáculo) cobrir meus olhos, logo após cócegas no pescoço.

\- Lula Molusco ! - exclamei, virei-me e o abracei, ele retribuiu, tinha uma flor roxa na mão com a qual me fizera cócegas anteriormente - desde quando está me seguindo ?

\- Desde que saiu da sua árvore - ele respondeu - e então ? - dei um soco merecido nele - Ai ! Não gostou ?

\- É claro que gostei, bobo ! - respondi rindo - mas isso foi por ter me confundido tanto naqueles túneis ! E afinal, de quem foi essa idéia ?

\- Bob Esponja e Patrick pegaram algumas das suas bananas de dinamite e cavaram um labirinto na colina - explicou o polvo - logo após, foram chorando pedir que eu os ajudasse a disfarçar a burrada para que você não ficasse brava.

\- Imaginei que estivessem nisso - disse à ele, depois olhei para o topo da colina e peguei Patrick e Bob Esponja nos observando, fiz um sinal para eles com a mão como se dissesse 'me aguardem' - e você se aproveitou da situação para me fazer essa surpresa.

\- Na verdade aproveitei a situação para tomar posse da lagoa aquecida que os dois bocós acharam aqui no Campo de Águas Vivas - Lula Molusco confessou, esperando outro soco - disse à eles que você os perdoaria mais rápido se _nos _dessem acesso exclusivo à lagoa aquecida.

\- E as placas ? - perguntei.

\- Foi o jeito que encontrei para te trazer aqui... dentuça - ele me tocou o dente com o dedo.

\- Também te amo... narigão - eu disse e nos beijamos, depois que ele me soltou, e vice versa, eu chamei Bob Esponja e Patrick (que continuavam nos espiando), e nós quatro demos uns bons mergulhos na piscina, aproveitamos demais o dia, foi a melhor desculpa que eu poderia ter para adiar meus testes para combustível de foguete.

**A / N : Estou passando por um grande bloqueio artístico, não consigo desenhar e não tenho boas idéias para escrever (tanto é que tenho duas histórias incompletas e uma pensada pela metade que sequer começei a escrever)... acho que vou começar a fazer carpintaria para ver se consigo colocar minhas idéias pra fora XD Ah, para quem nunca jogou Minecraft pocket edition (crackeada, eu confesso xD) não sabe que as placas só suportam pequena quantidade de caracteres, por isso, quando tiver "/" significa que é uma frase em duas ou mais placas .' confuso não ? Enfim, FEEDBACK PLEASEE x3**


End file.
